Taking My Rightful Place
by Red-Hatter15
Summary: Dame-Tsuna isn't all Dame as everyone knew or remembered. Due to wanting to help his younger brother he did the most horrific thing ever, and even left to train himself. Takahiro, his younger brother, despises him for various reasons and doesn't care about him one bit. That all changes when Tsuna comes and claims his place as Decimo for the Vongola (I know sucky, but please read!)
1. Chapter 1

_At age five, he was declared dead in a car accident... _

_At age six he was thought in many subject and learn twenty languages... _

_At age eight he was thought about the history of all of the Mafia Famiglias and their bosses... _

_At age ten his training was complete and was a trained assassin... _

_At age twelve many famiglias wanted him to join there famiglias and would do anything to get him... _

_At age fourteen he goes missing without a trace after being labele__d the Second Greatest Hitman/Assassin in the world..._

_He was called by many names once being the Gal__ileo of our time when it came to knowledge, but as Ceaser when it came to strenght and fighting..._

_He wasn't a normal kid who was raised in a normal home, but wasn't a abnormal kid where he was __in a crazy family..._

_Whenever someone spoke about him__, they wondered how life as a child was for him, who his parents were, and if he ever did anything than assassination training and studying..._

_The rumors said he had started a group of people he picked up from the street, that caught attention to many since the group was extremely skilled... _

_He hid a dark secret deep within his heart and always felt a numb feeling whenever he would hear people as__k those questions..._

_But he was chosen for one reason and that reason alone, which cause his disappearance from __the world..._

_Or so it said..._

* * *

**Sawada Residence...**

A baby hitman twitched as he looked outside a window and watch the clouds as they passed by. He became serious as he covered his eyes with his fedora, his usual child-like smile had turned into a deep frown, and he had stiffen up sensing some sort of danger.

"Hey Reborn! Are you listening to me?!" a boy with short, spiky brown haired yelled at the small baby. The baby know known as Reborn looked at him and raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"What is it Baka-Hiro?" Reborn asked the brown haired boy who was bugging him. The boy shook his head and handed him a paper, Reborn looked at it and his face shadowed.

"I was going to tell you I finished the work you gave me, it was hard, but ya know me, the amazing Takahiro can solve-"

"You missed ten questions... And you know what that means," there was a cocking noise. Takahiro looked scarred at his crazy tutor with a gun in hand, "Twenty laps around Namimori.."

"NOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Takahiro yelled as he ran out of the house, followed by shots behind him, and a baby tutor, running/flying/or whatever, after him.

* * *

"It seems that that child right there... Is the next Vongola Heir." There was a small giggle from the group of four. The one in the middle looked down at a paper it held a picture, some writing, and a couple more pictures of weapon and peoples.

"Sawada Takahiro: Sixteen, is one of the idols of Namimori High (or is it Middle?), friends with two other idols at school, has a crush on girl idol Sasagawa Kyoko, has average grades, good at many sports... On important information is Vongola Decimo, has a sky flame, and of course his weapon is-"

BANG

"NOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" The group saw the brown hair boy running out of his house. Followed a baby who was shooting at him with what looked like a green pistol, there was another laughter from the group as they saw the scene.

"Vongola Heir huh? If anything I would say that was Vongolas pussy!" A man said as he laughed harder and clutched his stomach.

SMACK

"Shut it Baka! Boss don't pay any attention to him, your still great and he well.." the voice sighed seeing the boy, "Don't worry! It'll all be okay!"

"Leo what are you thinking about?" A man with a deep voice asked the man who stood a little more in front of the group. The said man narrowed his eyes at the running Sawada kid, he turned walking away as his pet lion landed on his shoulders.

"Mama is waiting... We shouldn't let her Wait to long you know.." the three members shared a smirk to each other and disappeared. The man turned and watch the kid running, apparently he saw the baby looking around suspiciously and smiled a bit walking away, "As the people say... He is the greatest hitman in the world... Reborn.."

* * *

After the little work-out Takahiro had gone upstairs to wash up before dinner, Reborn was in the kitchen cleaning up his gun, Bianchi was reading some cooking magazine, the kids were playing hide-n-seek, and Mama was distracted as she cooked. Reborn noticing her actions cleared his throat gaining the brown haired womens attention and received a kind smile.

"Mama, you seem... Distracted... Is there something wrong?" Reborn asked seriously. Mama twitched a bit, and Reborn noticed it right away, but the women shook her head.

"No its nothing to worry about Reborn.. Just.. Some motherly intuition that I am having right now!~" she exclaimed happily smiling at him. Reborn didn't know what to say of this until he felt a presence behind him, he cocked his gin pointing it at a brown haired boy with a white and orange sweater that had '27' on it, green pants, and orange shoes there.

"HAIII! Kid its dangerous pointing weapons like that, even if they are just toys.." the boy looked like Nana except with brown gravity defying hair. He gave a warm smile putting his hands down and looking at Nana, who was currently in tears and had dropped a pan of some sort.

"Oh my goodness... Tsu-kun... Your back!" she ran to the boy and attacked him with a huge moms bear hug. The boy smiled and caught his mother chuckling as he hugged back.

"Sorry for not calling you earlier kaa-san... But you know how it is receiving emails, no phone calls in the airplane, and I wanted it to be a surprise!" Tsuna smiled releasing his mother from the embrace.

"Oi mom what's with the-" Everyome looked at the doorway to see Takahiro, a towel on his head signaling he just got out of the shower.

"Takahiro... It's so good to see you again, tell me have you been good? Did you make friends? How is school?" Tsuna asked at the shock boy at the entrance.

"How are you here?... WHY are YOU of all people here?!" Takahiro shouted as everyone made their way to the kitchen.

"Taka-Chan... I can't just simply-" he was stopped mid-sentence with a huge slam on the wall.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!" Everyone looked in shock at Takahiro, before shifting their gazes towards the other brown haired boy.

"I'm sorry... But I can't tell you, but I can say that I am only here for a bit before I could leave again.." Takahiros eyes twitched at this. He turned and ran back to his room slamming the door.

"Takahiro! I'm sorry Tsuna.. We shouldn't have used that for when you left, we should've told him the truth even though it would have caused him to hate you more.." Nana looked down, sadly, having her now returned son witness that event.

"Mama, no need to apologize... I get it he hates me, and will always hate me... As long as he's okay that's all that matter, putting that manner aside whose the baby with the hammer aimed at me?" Reborn was behind Tsuna as he held up a hammer ready to smash his head.

"Aree!~ I forgot to tell you we had guest, that is Takahiros tutor Reborn, the cow child is Lambo, the little girl is I-pin, the beautiful women is Bianchi, and last but certainly not least is Fuuta!"

"Ni-hao!" I-pin introduced bowing slightly.

"Gyahahaha! I am Lambo ruler of all!" Lambo yelled at Tsuna.

"Hi there! You have the top ranking as Reborns student-to-be!" Fuuta said smiling.

"Hello good to meet you, would you like some food?" Bianchi offered some "cookies".

"..." Reborn stayed quiet glaring at the brown haired boy.

"Ah! It's good to meet you, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi I am the older twin from the two. Its a pleasure to meet you all!" Tsuna bowed as everyone processed the new information.

.

.

.

"Older..."

"Twin..."

"Of the two?..."

"EHHHH?! BAKA-HIRO HAS AN OLDER TWIN BROTHER?!" Lambo yelled for everyone there, except Nana and Tsuna, who in any case, smiled and giggled at their expressions.

* * *

**Hey there! Yes I'm back, back again, back to write! Well anyways, I know I already started one and I've only updated the first chapter... But I wanted to write one that wasn't a crossover and this is what I came up with! Well I really hope you enjoy it, and don't worry I will update on both this one and the other, but since I am so excited for this one I'll probably update this one more frequently. So I hope you like it and again I open to any suggestions for the story pm or leave a review well bye bye :3 (Also ory for the short intro I'll write more I promise)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sawada Residence...**

"EHHHH?! BAKA-HIRO HAS AN OLDER TWIN BROTHER?!" Lambo yelled for everyone there, except Nana and Tsuna, who in any case, smiled and giggled at their expressions.

"Tsu-kun you talk to them, Mama has to go see how Taka-chan is doing." Nana left the kitchen giving Tsuna a welcome back kiss on the cheek. As soon as she left, Reborn pulled out his gun and pointed it at the brunette.

"Now then lets have a nice,long talk Tsunayoshi." Reborn sat down while the rest of them also sat around the table. Tsuna, in any case, gulped and also sat down a bit scared of what would happen next.

"A-ano c-can you please point t-that somewhere e-else?" Tsuna asked scared out of his mind. Reborn raised an eyebrow at his behavior _He's more Dame than Takahiro..__. But more importantly how did I not know that Iemitsu had another son?.._

"Tsunayoshi was it? I will put all weapons down if you answer our questions. Also don't lie or I will not restrain myself from killing you," Reborn became serious as Tsuna made a scared face.

"H-HAIII!" Tsuna screeched as he sat down in front of them, he fidgeted under their gaze. He felt like he was being interviewed for a crime he didn't commit, but was framed for his nervousness, which had apparently ratted him out.

"S-so... W-wh-what d-do you want t-t-to a-a-ask?" Tsuna was beyond nervous he was fidgetting, he kept looking away, and beyond all... He was stuttering like crazy... If it was one thing that Reborn hated, it was stuttering.

"Stop stuttering Dame-Tsuna, we're just going to ask a few questions. You make it seem as though we'll be interviewing you on some sort of horrible crime," Tsuna nodded looking up meeting eyes with Reborn. It only lasted for a good three second before he turned the other way, but Reborn saw something... Something he knew he wouldn't like either.

"I would like to go first." Bianchi smiled as she sat back and drank some tea, Tsuna looked up at her and blushed at how pretty she was. She put her cup down and stared right at him, "If Takahiro has an older brother, like you, then why aren't you as smart looking or cool looking as him?"

"Well... About that..." Tsuna pondered on how to answer that, but he couldn't quite explain it. He just shrugged and answered with, "W-well I did i-inherit more of the f-feminine genes than Takahiro, s-so that could probably b-be why I l-look more weak and d-dame.."

"Oh! Well you do look more like Mama, so I guess you are righ,." Bianchi nodded in understanding and sat back drinking her tea. Tsuna nodded and sighed a breath in relief since she didn't ask a life threatening question.

"Don't get to comfortable we're not done here, that was a minor question. When I'm done with you you'll wish you would have never lied ever," Reborn tilted his fedor up with his gun, causing Tsuna to screech again.

* * *

**2 Hours Later...**

Tsuna sighed as he grabbed the hot milk from the coffee table in the living room, he messaged his head. He was bombarded with many good and bad questions, especially ones that were VERY private. His mom walked in and sat next to him giving him a small smile, which he returned, she put a hand on his shoulder and didn't know how to start.

"Kaa-san you don't have to say anything, a little warning would've been good, but other than that it wasn't your fault." Nana gave a smile and gave her oldest son a hug and sighed putting her head on his shoulder.

"Tsuna, I know it wasn't a warm welcoming being interviewed by Reborn and the others, or your brother showing the affection you've always longed for... even when Reborn-san was pointing the-"

"Kaa-san! Not so loud, that baby is not a normal baby you know. Being the number one hitman in the world, he can probably hear things from far away..." Tsuna made a serious face and glared at the TV.

"Sorry Tsuna, but I am your mother and I am going to worry about you!" She started to get teary as she talked. "I worry thinking oh what if he gets in trouble, I won't be able to protect him because I'm not there... Even sometimes I worry if one day you'll get badly injured..."

"Kaa-san.." Tsuna hugged her tightly and put his head on hers patting her back. "I promised that I would get stronger, which I did, make a group to help me out, and come back to finally have a normal life with you... But right now I can only stay for a short while, a couple months at least."

Nana nodded, of course she missed Tsuna and she wished she would've never made that stupid promise. She sighed and looked down as she rubbed her hands up and down Tsunas back, "I just want you to be safe..." Tsuna smiled and nodded.

"I just want everyone to be happy with me here or not.." he whispered back and broke apart the hug as she got up to clean up.

"Hn! You were always good at making girls cry, Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna sighed and turned around, he made a nervous face as he turned to face his younger brother.

"A-ah! Takahiro, what are you doing there? Don't you have homework?" Tsuna gave a warm smile, but as always his twin returned a scowl.

"I don't like you, I hate you- No! I loathe you. Maybe if you were never born Papa wouldn't be away so long, Mama wouldn't cry every night because of you, and I wouldn't have to be related to a Dame older brother who can't even protect himself!"

"T-Takahiro..-" Tsuna jumped back as Takahiro slammed his hand down on the edge of the sofa sending him a glare.

"Your nothing, no one likes you, no one ever will! So why can't you leave again, say you never came, and pretend to be dead again... Worthless thing.." Takahiro left with a hurt looking Tsuna.

"Yare, yare such a troublesome younger brother you have Boss~" Tsuna turned to see a boy around his age. The said boy had white spiky hair which spiked up to one side, he also had deep icy blue eyes, was pale, and a muscular tone. He wore a blue v-neck, white sleeveless sweater, blue jeans, and white shoes.

"Why are you here? I didn't say you could show your face around here yet!" the boy bit into a hard candy and chuckled.

"I know, but I came to tell you that I found some information about the group you asked for-" he looked to the side and grumbled. He was covered by a purple mist and in his place was a white cat.

"Huh? Its only you Tsuna, I could've sworn I herd another voice..." Tsuna looked and saw Reborn. He gave a smile and laughed, he went over and picked up the cat before shaking his head at Reborn.

"Nope I was talking to myself! You know... Ventriloquism! I've always wanted to do that, but never had the chance he he.." Tsuna was literally shitting brick and sweating bullets. Reborn narrowed his eyes at the brunette and smirked.

"Is that so?.." Tsuna became more nervous than usual and had a mini-heart attack. "Well if that's it... You could have used one of my puppets!"

"HIEEEEEE?!" Tsuna was beyond surprise and shock at his answer. _Number one hitman in the world?! You have to be kidding me! More like number one heart attack __giver!_

"Yea, I have tons so anytime just ask me... But if you make them say something stupid, I won't hold back on your punishment." His gun glistened in the room, which made Tsuna screech more, and nod for dear life.

"HIEEE! U-Understood!" Tsuna ran upstairs with the cat in hand. While the boy ran, the baby kept an eye and narrowed them again as his partner returned back to his usual state. _Sawada Tsunayohi... Out of all the days you could've __come why now?... And during the battle for the rings too.._

"Reborn, Mama says the bath is ready for you to use!" Reborn at Bianchi and nodded walking away. Bianchi looked confused, "Reborn?.."

"I have a bad feeling... Starting tomorrow I will watch you very closely Tsuna, even if it means putting away Takahiros training.."

* * *

**With Tsuna...**

"Haa... Damn baby always being on my ass, it would be a whole lot easier if he weren't here.." Tsuna rubbed his head again and looked up at the white cat. He glared at it mentally cursing at it, the cat chuckled, and turned back into the boy from before.

"It's bad to glare, you could get wrinkles you know... Anyways I got the information like you asked, but there some piece of information your not going to be happy about.." the by grabbed a file from inside his sweater and passed it to Tsuna.

"When was the last time I was happy to do an undercover spy mission, beside if it's to protect my family I'll do it no matter what.." the boy blinked at Tsuna and checkled. He went over and pinched his cheeks before sitting on the ground.

"Still as cheeky as ever I see, but Nono did say that you could take over if things go really wrong. I can se something happening and you would turn into the new Vongola boss," the boy chuckled and put his hood up.

"Zero we talked about this, I do not want to run a Mafia Famiglia its a waste of time and would put a lot of danger into my family... Its bad enough that Takahiro had to become the tenth don," Tsuna sighed and shrugged it off.

"But you also said that if something were to go wrong you would have to take over wouldn't you?" Zero smirked at the question making the brunette nervous. He turned the page to one in the back which made Tsuna more nervous, in the front of the paper in bold black letters stated:

**OPERATION**** BNVT**

By: Varia

"Zero what's this?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the paper. Zero smirked and disappeared in white flames, but you could still hear his last words.

"Your ticket to becoming the new Vongola Decimo boss.." Tsuna stared in shock, anger, and frustration. He looked through it and became more frustrated and mad then ever.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" he said throwing the papers on his desk. As the fell disorganized it showed a picture of Takahiro with a orange haired girl, but the girls head was circled with red marker.

* * *

**Ahhh!~ I finally finished the second chapter! It took awhile even though its short because One: I got sick the last day of spring break Two: School started and I couldn't do much Three: My mom was going to take my phone away for getting in trouble. So sorry . also I had finish on Monday but I forgot to save it so I had to re-write it, but that still didn't w****ork -3-**

**Wow I am complaining a lot... Okay anyways I will write more on chapter three and I would love to thank everyone for reviewing, following, and favorting and will give you all a special thanks for putting all of your names ****(or username) at the bottom!**

Followers Airka Yumeko  
AnimeFreak9096

BloodDDB  
Code-00  
Enuescaris  
Fiamma-Del-Cielo  
Horizon-Dawn  
Love-is-Cyanide  
LucediDio  
OzLen-CieloSky27  
RenaScarlet  
SawadaTsunayoshiLover  
Tsunaruhime1827  
Tsunayuki Takahashi  
U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n  
Yuki28  
Zeniel  
Zone19  
digreg  
hanayukisa  
icemoonphoenix  
nany-chan04 0  
otakugirl251  
otakuninja14  
sakura Lee Ho  
silent-insaneminako  
tritonzenon 2796  
yakikikusoso  
yui639

Favorites: Baraonna  
Blackberryjunkie  
Fiamma-Del-Cielo  
Love-is-Cyanide  
LucediDio  
Moony the Mature One  
OzLen-CieloSky27  
RenaScarlet  
Rin Ice Miyako  
SawadaTsunayoshiLover  
Tsunaruhime1827  
Tsunayuki Takahashi  
Yuuki-chan24  
Zeniel  
Zone19  
bunnykins15  
digreg  
happygolucky27  
otakuninja14  
sticy17  
tanya denali cullen masen  
tritonzenon 2796  
yakikikusoso  
yui639

Reviwers: cochelle

Flamma-Del-Cielo

happygolucky27

**Thank you all for your amazing likes and love for the story, again sorry if its a sucky chapter I promise not to make the next one sucky!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm leaving!" two voices rang throughout the Sawada house as both boys raced to the door.

"Ara!~ Are you two going to walk together?" Takahiro looked at Tsuna who looked down nervous. He groaned and and banged his head on the wall, Tsuna sighed and opened the door.

"Its okay I'll walk by myself.. I'll be leaving first!" Tsuna was about to leave when he felt someone jump onto his head.

"Ciaossu!~" Tsuna looked up in surprise of the small infant. _This damn baby is going to give me a heart attack on of these__ days! _Tsuna thought as he held his heart. "Thank you Tsuna I try my best," he answered petting Leon.

"EHH?! You read minds too?!" Tsuna shrieked trying to look at Reborn, who smirked. Tsuna sighed, "Your on the wrong head you know, Takahiro is over there," Tsuna pointed to Takahiro who looked shocked at Reborn.

"I'm not stupid Dame-Tsuna I know who is who." Reborn smiled as he got comfortable on Tsunas head and only one thing came to mind, _Soft.._

"Well why are you on top of my head instead of his?" Reborn got out of his Lala-stage and looked at the two curious brunettes.

"Because, I am curious about Tsuna so I will go and study him today. Takahiro you have your family to take care of you for today, lets go Tsuna," Tsuna sighed and walked out the door with Reborn still on his head.

"What just happened?!" Takahiro yelled as he stood there trying to process what just happened. He looked at the clock and screeched, "I'm gonna be late!" he then ran out of his house and to school.

* * *

**With Tsuna..****.**

Tsuna walked to school and kept glancing at Reborn once in awhile, he wondered what the small hitman wanted with him. After checking many times he was suppose to be tutoring Takahiro on many things, but he shivered at the "training sessions" he ever had with the younger brunette.

"A-ano... Rebor why did you decide to come with me instead of Takahiro? Is there anything specifically that you need of me?" Tsuna became nervous, for god sake who wouldn't, its Reborn who were talking about whose to say he wouldn't take it to far.

"No, I just want to get to know Baka-Hiros brother is all. Beside I want to see if you have some potential.." Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"Potential for what exactly?" Tsuna started to feel uneasy, why would Reborn be so interested in him anyways? Did he figure it out? Does he know anything? Or does he want to use him in some inhumanly way? This made Tsuna nervous and he had to bite his lip from letting a screech out.

"Don't ask questions Dame-Tsuna all will be known in due time.. Which reminds me if your late a certain perfect will bite you to death," Reborn smirked waiting for the scared reaction everyone always gave hearing the oh so famous line of a certain raven haired boy.

"Oh Hibari's apart of the disciplinary comittee? That's cool I knew he would make it!" Reborn looked down at the brunette and raised an eyebrow.

"You know Hibari Kyouya?" Tsuna nodded at his statement. Reborn gave a curious look to the brunette, "How is that?"

"Pre-School, even though he was older he and his class were transfered to ours for the day. I hung out with him when we did a group game, no one wanted to be a partner of a perfect or dame," Tsuna smiled at the memory and sighed.

"That makes sense... So are you two friends?" Reborn looked at the brunette. He was shocked he had such friendly connections with the fight-craze Skylar he always thought he was only friendly with those in the comittee.

"I wouldn't say friendly, I bet he's pretty upset that I left without saying good-bye... Beside I bet he's good friends with Takahiro or someone else," Tsuna smiled at the good memories he had before he left.

"EHHH?! But I wasn't late this time Hibari-san!" both heads snapped towards a kid with black hair and blue eyes. There in front of the poor boy stood the disciplinary leader crossing his arms.

"That's not why I stopped you, next time come with your uniform right... Or should I bite you to death instead?" the poor boy screeched and ran fixing his uniform up. Hibari smirked and turned around, Tsuna smiled at the raven haired, but looked as the Reborn jumped his way.

"Oi Hibari turn around!" Reborn said standing behind him. The raven haired turned and stared at the baby, a light smirk plastering itself on his lips.

"Baby its you, since your here.." he pulled out his tonfas and got in a fighting position. Reborn smirked at him and shook his head.

"Maybe later, for now I have someone who wants to meet you." Reborn turned towards Tsuna, who was currently finding a tree very interesting at the moment.

"Um... A very confused brunette?" Hibari blinked down at Reborn. Reborn became irritated and shot towards the brunette.

"HAIII! Reborn! Stop shooting at me!" Tsuna yelled at the baby hitman. He then looked up and connected with hard grey eyes, he waved, and became fidgety again.

Hibaris eyes widen and he, literally, dropped his tonfas, "Wait... You can't be..." Tsuna gave a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Umm... I am the pizza.. Delivery... Guy?" Tsuna answered or sounded more like a question answer.

"Dame-Tsuna can't even lie." Tsuna got an irk mark_ One of these days __I am just going to strangle you to- _

CLICK

"I wouldn't do that Dame-Tsuna, I don't want to kill you... But if I must.." Tsuna raised his hands up in surrender.

"HIEEEE! STOP DOING THAT!" Tsuna yelled as he tried shuffling away from the baby hitman and raging skylark.

"Sawada Tdunayoshi..." they looked at Hibari who was full of evil aura in the back. Tsuna shrieked and began to run away, "I will bite you to death!"

"KYAAAAA! HIBARI DON'T I CAN EXPLAIN!" Tsuna yelled running around the campus of the school, with Reborn smirking at the two.

* * *

**1 Hour Later..****.**

Tsuna was out of breath as he was leaning up against a wall behind the school. He slid down breathing hard, he had managed to lose Hibari by some kids who were skipping class, he also manage to lose Reborn when he told him Takahiro was sleeping during class.

"Finally... I... Can... Rest.." he said in between breaths. He looked up and saw a huge figure falling towards him, at first he just stared and blinked.

But afterwards he freaked and crawled away once he saw it get bigger, he went to a nearby tree and covered himself as the flying object hit the side of the school. He sighed out a breath of relief and turns to see smoke and ruble everywhere.

"Boss I finally found you.." A deep voice echoed from the smoke. Once it cleared there was a big guy there. He was about 5'9, he was had a very tanned complexion, hazel eyes, and short black spiky hair.

"Tauro! What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked dusting himself off and looking surprised at the big man.

"Well I cane here to get more information, since this whole things is leading up to here in Namimori. Also I was going to warn you about Lilly's actions, but it seems your doing fine," Taoro shook some dirt and ruble off.

"Wait Lilly's action? Connected to Namimori?! Tauro what are you saying?" Tsuna seemed confused at what then big guy was saying. Tauro fidgetted and looked around nervously, he may seem big and scary, but he was a wee bit different.

"I'm sorry! It was to late by the time we could have stopped her and Zero had to go and do it worse! Also the Varia are in Namimori... AHH I WASNT SUPPOSE TO TELL YOU YET, IM SO SORRY!" He yelled as Tsuna looked at him shocked and seem to look like stone.

"Varia... In... Namimori... Lilly... Devious... Plan..." as he said that you could see wind coming and blowing away the dust. In the back Tauro was still, but freaking out when he herd some sort of noise he freaked. He ran over to Tsuna and picked him up running and hiding them behind the trees.

"Tauro what are you doing now?" Tauro put his fingers to his lips and then pointed on the other side of the tree. Tsuna looked and his eyes twitched, he saw Takahiro with two other boys one with silver hair the other with black spiky hair.

"Takahiro what did you wanna talk about?" the boy with the black hair said as he looked at the smaller brunette in confusion.

"Yes Juudaime you can tell me anything!" the silver haired one also said, except he put more emphasis on 'me' than usual.

"... Its about... The whole me being tenth..." Takahiro looked down, he seemed a bit more paler than usual. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at what his brother was saying and started to listen in more.

"What are you saying? Of course you are, I'd you aren't then who is?" the boy with the black hair had a cnfused face as he stared at the nervous brunette.

"W-well... It c-coil be-"

"Takahiro what are you doing out here?" the gang of three turned to an approaching brunette. The two boys standing next to each others eyes widen, they were shocked of the resemblance of the mysterious brunette to the other brunette.

"J-JUDAIME?!" The silver haired teen yelled as he looked in shock.

"Takahiro?!" The black haired teen yelled pointing a finger at him.

"No that's not me!" everyone turned towards the mad teen. Tsuna gave a serious look, before it changed into a nervous smile and gave a small wave.

"A-ano, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi... Takahiros lost older brother... I-it's nice to m-meet you!" Tsuna bowed and looked up giving a warm, kind smile.

"So that's your story huh?.." Takahiro muttered as his two best friends looked at bot of them in shock and surprise.

"Takahiro... Anyways shouldn't you be in class? What if Hibari found out?" Tsuna asked worried for the sake of his little brother, knowing what hid old friend would do or could do.

"If I found out what Tsunayoshi?" they all froze and slowly turn, to add more affect. As they turned and saw the serious looking skylark, Tsuna screeched, Takahiro paled more, Yamamoto laughed, and Gokudera got his bomb ready for protection.

"H-Hibari-san! I t-th-thought y-yo-you w-w-we-were...!" Tsuna backed up as he stuttered. He was then kicked on the forehead by a small black figure and fell back on his butt.

"Ciaossu!~" the figure said as everyone looked at him. Tsuna rubbed his forehead and looked at Reborn in a sort of glaring way.

"Reborn! What are you doing here?!" Takahiro yelled at the small infant. Reborn smiled and looked over at Tsuna, who got a cold shiver go down his spine.

"I already told you I'm watching over Dame-Tsuna for today. It seems two of your guardians already met him," Reborn smiled as mentioned the two other teens.

"G-guardians? What are those?" Tsuna asked a little confused on what Reborn was saying.

"A-ahh! It's nothing... Just... A sort of game _we_ made!" Takahiro said trying to hide away any mafia related thing from his older brother. Tsuna raised an eyebrow confused _Is that how he's __been hiding it? Its a game? He really needs to learn a lot.._

"Ehhh... Is that it? I thought it was something dangerous... As long as you don't get hurt then its fine!" Tsuna smiled at them and got up still rubbing his head.

"Shut up!" Takahiro yelled getting the attention towards him. He looked mad, but kept his face down so they wouldn't see it, "I don't care how you feel about me... Just stay away from me and my friends!"

Everyone stared in shock at him, Hibari only looked at him, Yamamoto and Gokudera stared in shock, Reborn looked at him seriously and tilted his fedora down, and Tsuna gave a serious look before it changed to a sad expression. Tsuna turned and started to walk away from the group, Reborn stared at Tsuna and right as he was going to follow the young brunette Tsuna turned with a sad smile.

"Reborn don't follow me, your business is with Takahiro so stay with him... And you two," Tsuna mentioned for the now tensed teen. He gave a warm smile, "Take care of Takahiro forbme... I'd like to sleep knowing my family's safe."

"H-Hai!" they both said at the same time, Tsuna nodded and walked away from the group. Takahiro glared at his older brothers retreating figure, he sighed and rubbed his head before looking away.

"Herbivores, get back to class or I will bite you to death.." Hibari warned as he turned and walked away from the group. The three teens tensed and ran back to class so they wouldn't get into trouble, Revorn shook his head and let out a sigh of disappointment.

"I need to teach those two how to get along.." he muttered as he started to walk away. He stopped as a bunny passed by and watched it hop away to the gate and out the school. He raised and eyebrow and shook it off as he went into his secret hiding place.

* * *

**At Lunch..**

Tsuna sighed as slumped back in his chair, it was a long morning for him. First he had to run away from a certain perfect and baby hitman, second he almost got squished from one of his teammates and was told bad news. Third he missed half of morning classes and learned more information about Takahiros school mates, fourth he was scolded by a so called "high-class in school" teacher for being late.

Lastly some people actually remembered him and was nicknamed him, "Dame-Tsuna why did you come back to Namimori? You should've just stayed where you were currently living." There was snickers around the room as one of Tsunas old bullies commented on his arrival.

"Your not the only one who wishes that.." Tsuna muttered remembering his relaxing day at the beach before he was called. He anime cried fake tears and banged his head on his desk, before the bully could say anymore the door slid open showing a certain perfect their.

"HIEE! ITS HIBARI-SAN!" Some random girl yelled as everyone fell silent andoved out of his way. Hibari looked at all of them and then his eyes landed on a certain, still crying, brunette.

"I found you again Tsunayoshi," he smirked and walked over to him. Tsuna looked up and groaned inwardly as he saw him walking over to his desk, but being the dame everyone knows and loves, he, of course, screeched and backed away.

"W-what? D-d-did I-I d-do s-so-something w-w-wrong?" he stuttered out as Hibari smirked down at him.

"Oh snap! Dame-Tsuna is sure to get it now!" one girl whispered to a group of kids surrounding them.

"I almost feel sorry for him... No one can ever escape the grasp of Hibari-san!" another said watching the.

"But is he really in trouble? Hibari just called him Tsunayoshi and NOT herbivore!" A boy whispered putting more emphasis on 'not.'

Tsuna shook under all of their gazes, Hibari smirked and pulled him up, "I haven't actually formally greeted you, and you still have many things to explain." Everyone was shocked at what Hibari had just said, and Tsuna stood there frozen in place.

"T-Tsuna... Do you know.. Hibari-san already?" Tsuna looked over to a girl with short orange hair. His eyes widen remembering seeing her picture and then gave a nervous smile.

"Y-Yea... He's sir of a f-friend of mine.." Everyone literally turned to stone as the word "friend" came out of his lips. Hibari ignored them and looked at the nervous brunette who was looking away from them, but was sneaking glances at the orange haired girl.

"EHHHHH?! YOUR FRIEND!" The class all yelled at the MORE shocking news. The door slid open revealing Takahiro and his two friends behind him. He had a lollipop in his mouth and stared at everyone who stood in shock.

"Umm... What's going on here?.. Geh! Why is Hibari-san here?!" he asked shocked at seeing the raven haired teen. He was then pushed in by a white haired teen who look like he had fire in his eyes.

"OI! SAWADA JOIN THE BOXING TEAM! Ow ow ow ow ow!" he said grabbing his arm. The orange haired girl ran to the hurt teen and sighed at his tactics.

"Onii-chan what are you doing here? You're suppose to be at home resting!" Tsuna looked from her to the loud teen and rubbed his head.

"Oh! Kyoko I can't rest knowing that the boxing club isn't working out, so I came to school and helped them out TO THE EXTREME!" Everyone covered their _ears_ at the loudness. Tsuna blinked _What the hell is going on?! Why is he even asking Takahiro to join the boxing club anyways?!_

"Ciaossu!~" Tsuna turned seeing Reborn come in from the window and kick him in the forehead again. He fell backwards and rubbed his head making the pain try to go away.

"Reborn! Why are you still here?!" Takahiro yelled at his tutor, who just smiled at them.

"Well it seems that there's a it of trouble, so I came to help fix it. Takahiro grab your famiglia and meet us on the roof, lets go Tsuna!" Reborn grabbed a piece of rope and left to show Tsuna at the end tied up and being dragged.

"Eh?.. EHHH?! WHY AM TIED UP?!" Tsuna started to yell and struggle through the ropes. Everyone just looked confused as they left and when the door shut they all yelled out three single words...

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

**Yes... Its done... Its finally done! Woop woop I'm finally done with the third chapter! Its a little late but I got it done! I'd like to thank the fabulous people that reviewed, favorite, and followed and again I am putting your names down there****. I hope you enjoy the story and sorry if its bad or confuse tell me and I will answer your prayers by changing it or explaining it well than Bye!**

**Followers:  
digreg  
sakura Lee Ho  
1827alouette6927  
Ana Katharina  
Arcangel0379  
I see you see  
Keio-Ku  
KeithSena  
LaLunaLight  
LuckyKittens  
Pozrah  
Reika24  
TsunaMoe  
Vivid x Dreams  
Yurumates  
mariafranciscaj  
naokinaozumi1508  
sakura tsukiyomi lefey  
Mysticflame21  
natachoco  
shirobara1  
Amaya Ishimoto  
BlackBloodHood  
Lanaught  
thegreatandillustriousLEADER  
yaoilovekassy  
MaryElisabeth  
Miyucchi  
Vongola Ventitreesimo  
Anouk95 **

**Favorites:  
digreg  
tanya denali cullen masen  
1827alouette6927  
BlackRoseDraco  
Kaye2127  
Keio-Ku  
LaLunaLight  
MidnightMirror  
Pozrah  
Reika24  
ShinobiShinigami58  
Vivid x Dreams  
Yurumates  
naokinaozumi1508  
queenyuri  
shirobara1  
zorchide  
yaoilovekassy  
Miyucchi  
Anouk95 **

**Reviews: (Ill actually answer some of yalls review)  
MidnightMirror  
Love-is-Cyanide: He's here to act in the ring conflict... just... not with the Cervello  
I see you see: Hmmm... maybe... maybe not its a surprise x3  
LaLunaLight  
U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n: Lol same thing I said when I wrote it ^-^ but itll make sense later  
Pozrah  
Shirobara1  
queenyuri  
Fiamma-Del-Cielo: Lol well here's your chapter and Oi! don't ruin the surprise bruhh Cx anyways I didn't notice that Zero was like him til you said that and the candy hell always be seen with is mainly lollipops x3 anyways here's your update!  
Guest (If I have more than one guest I will put numbers!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Takahiro grumbled as he had gathered everyone, or more like he left and everyone followed him, and started up to the roof to see what his tutor, Reborn, and older brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi, wanted with him and his friends. He was not happy at all at the outcomes that was coming from his brother being back from his so called "Trip to the Underworld" thing. "Sawada-san, where are we going?" his sun guardian asked after they reached the roof door, he looked behind and looked at all the curious faces and sighed turning back around.

"I told you not to follow me! This is between me, Reborn, and my older brother..." he said making them all gasp in shock. He opened the door ready to face whatever was coming next, but fell back and almost choked on his own spit. "R-Reborn! What the fuck?!" he yelled out as his tutor turned around wit his usual smile and smirked at all of them.

"Ciaossu!~" he greeted and pulled on a rope bringing up Tsuna, or what they suspected was Tsuna, who was tied up and being muffled by a cloth to his cheek. The suppose Tsuna screamed and cried as he tried to asked for help before the rope was let go and he fell again. Kyoya was already on the roof and was wearing a silly cactus outfit and making a weird dance.

"Welcome Guardians! Please sit as the sow is about to start and our guest will finish up coming!" Kyoya said making some of them muffle a chuckle and he threw a glare. "Laugh... Or I will bite you to death," they all swallowed and became quiet as Reborn smiled and their was a louder muffled scream.

"Dame-Tsuna, the more you struggle, the more they angry and fierce they become.." Reborn said with an evil glint making everyone there get a cold shiver. Takahiro was nervous, but wen to check on his older brother already knowing about the baby's torture horror and then blinked and freaking out seeing a tank full of sharks trying to eat Tsuna.

"AHHH! TSUNA HOLD ON!" Takahiro yelled making the older brunette nod very fast to the point people would think he would have broken his neck. He kept dodging the humongous bites from the sharks and shrieked looking around for some thing to free himself with, as he did he didn't notice his rings and pills fall out of his pockets and into the tank.

"Ehhh?! Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled as they were all at the edge of the roof looking down at poor Tsuna who was crying a river. Just then he was cut free and started to fall, but before he did he held onto the rope suddenly becoming a monkey and making a quick climb to the roof of the school. He fell onto the floor panting hard and being surrounded by people asking if he was alright.

"Wh... Who freed me?" he asked looking around he saw everyone looking around confused. He look towards the edge and saw Zero smiling while eating candies he saw him mouth something before disappearing. Sighing he sat up and looked at everyone who looked around confused, "Anyways, what's the deal in calling them?" he asked looking over at Reborn.

"Hm..." Reborn said as everyone looked at him and then turned to the others smiling. "Welcome! I suppose you who that-" points at a glaring Tsuna, "Is right about now, Takahiros older brother Sawada Tsunayoshi or Dame-Tsuna-"

"It's Tsuna you self proclaimed hitman from hell-" click "I mean wonderful hitman who knows everything that I don't and I am going to shut up now!" Tsuna said as he started to sweat at the green gun pointed his way.

"Good," Reborn said as he looked at the others who sweat dropped... Except Yamamoto... He thought that was a squirt gun... And non threatening... Moving along. "I have called you hear today to welcome Tsuna into the familia, even though he doesn't know what it is, be good to him seeing as he's your boss's older brother."

"Oi Reborn! I never agreed to this!" Takahiro yelled before he barely missed a bullet and bowed, "I'm sorry please take care of my older brother."

"So fast!" Tsuna said and looked at Reborn 'He can make Takahiro bow and apologize like that, when I could barely wake him up... What did this arcobaleno do to him?!' he thought and got hp. Everyone looked his way as he walked back to the stairs, "It doesn't matter if you threaten them or not they won't listen... Even if Takahiro agrees now he'll just go behind your back and cancel the order."

"Eh?! How'd you know?" Takhiro asked making Reborn glare at him and making him squeal. Tsuna looked over at all of there faces and turned giving a small scoff 'I was better off in Italy... But' he thought clenching his fist.

"Anyways I'm fine on my own just over my little brother... He can be troublesome," Tsuna said leaving them all there stunned. Hibari blinked and also left the other way and everyone stared at him.

"It was good seeing Tsunayoshi again, but I still hate crowds and I still hate people breaking the rules... You better not be creating a mess at school, especially at night or," he narrowed his eyes at the hiding Takahiro. He turned his gaze to the others who looked away scared, "I'll bite you all to death."

"Waahh! So scary!~" Zero said as he stared out the small window of the door looking at the glaring Hibari. Tsuna scoffed and looked at him with a frown making the white haired male smile, "Now Boss, what has Ta-chan told you about frowning? You'll get wrinkles-"

"Zero why are you here I already have a big enough headache as it is... Damn baby who does he think he is treating me like that," Tsuna grumbled mad. Zero chuckled at his boss action and looked at the Vongola familia and chuckled at their silliness.

"It seems I came at right time I always love to watch the circus shows!" He got a warning glare and smirked. He gave a dark chuckle and smiled, "Kidding~ I came to tell you that your wife has found movement in the you know who~"

"My wife?... Ah! You mean Lilly," he said and made a confuse face at Zero, "How is she my wife?" he asked making the other male sweat drop. 'After all the things Lilly did to show her affections... Who would believe this dense kid is our boss'

"Getting to the point," he said shaking his head and putting another candy in his mouth. Tsuna looked at him and blinked, "Well Tauro already told you so its less explaining to do, Varia is here in Namimori. Why they're here? Don't ask cause we don't even know..."

"Could it be connected to the picture of the girl?" Tsuna asked makng the other think, "If it is then we're screwed."

"Coming to that we don't know, but we do have information on her which will be shared at the meeting that Lilly is calling for."

"Meeting? Right now?! We just started why is she calling for a meeting mow?!" Tsuna asked clearly pissed at the sound of that.

"Your as mad as ever I see," Zero said and put his smirk back on looking outside to see the group running after something. He chuckled and tap the glass, "It seems she decided to hold it at the amusement park tomorrow night... Said to meet her at the Ferris Wheel-"

"That's just like her... Fine tell her I'll go and then its back to work, I want to get this over with... My intuition is acting up and I don't like it," Tsuna said as he shook his head trying to get the bad feeling to go away. Even though he trusted it sometimes he couldn't stand it, this was one of those times.

"What's up boss? Your usually not this trouble and usually your intuition was never a bother... Did something happen?" Zero asked with some concern. Tsuna shook his head not wanting to worry about it, "Well I'll leave for now, Tauro will pick you up so don't worry about it."

"You guys don't have to watch me so closely beside that baby is already on my ass so its hard to keep an eye on Takahiro... Do you think we can lure him away from ?" Tsuna asked and made Zero shrug in a 'I don't know way.'

"I can ask Lilly if she has any gadgets or some shit like that, but I wouldn't get my hopes up." Zero gave a chuckle and started to walk down the stairs and looked up smilingboss at Tsuna. Tsuna narrowed his eyes at him, "You know boss you should hurry up and become the tenth, watching a kid like that brakes my heart."

"We talked about this Zero, beside with some training I think he could make it... Look at them they all trust him and he trusts them, what else could you want?"

"True that you need trust and loyalty to be a good boss, but to be a great boss you need strength and much more. That kid," he turn towards the door and frowned, "Has none of what I expect... Sooner or late you'll be Don and when that happens I'll wait to become your right Han man."

"Zero! He may not have any of that but he has potential! Why are you looking so down on him?!"

"Why are you looking so high on him?"

"What did you say?" Tsuna said glaring at him and making his eyes turn into a dark orange.

"Just like you herd, everytime we bring up you being Don you put yourself down and put your brother as the 'best.' So tell me why is that? Is it because he's you younger brother? Or because you don't want to become Don?"

"That's out of the conversation and none of your business..."

"No it is my business _boss _ I am your right hand man your business is my business... So tell me, why don't you become Don?"

"..."

"Because he was already chosen for the next boss, he got the letter before we came... You looking at the _new _Vongola Decimo!" They look down to see a tanned girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes. She giggled and ran up the stairs tackling Tsuna into a hug.

"How did you know? No one knew not even Tauro or my mother," Tsuna said looking at the busty girl who wore the dark blue namimori girl uniform. Zero narrowed his eyes at both brunettes.

"Lilly... What do you mean by that? Something of that importance would be shared with the whole team... Right Tsuna?" Tsuna looked away making Zero raise both eyebrows in question.

"Idiot~ Our boss doesn't want to become the next tenth, so he hid it and tried to forget about it duh! But I wanted to know so I used my beautiful pet to go and see why our boss was so blue-"

"I thought I told you to never get into my business Lilly... Does the rules I give not even go through any of your brains?" Tsuna asked in a dark voice.

"What about honesty? Not keeping any secrets from the team?! Did those go through YOUR head!" Zero said glaring at his so called boss.

"I had already told you, if things go to a wrong turn then I will take on the role, until then we do nothing and say nothing about this sort of thing," Tsuna said as his eyes started to glow an orange.

"Boss... You should start preparing for your throne than.." Zero said no hesitation in his voice. Tsuna gave a confused look and Lilly fidgeted next to him, he was about to say something when the for opened and there were two poofs.

"Gah! What the hell?!" Takahiro yelled as he tried to blow away the it cleared Tsuna was already hiding at the bottom of the stairs and there was a dark brown snake and white rabbit there. Takahiro blinked and then squealed hiding behind Gokudera, "ITS A SNAAKKKEEE!"

"Baka-Hiro, how do you expect to be feared if you fear a small snake?" Reborn asked his student. Takahiro glared at Reborn and when they two animals left he sighed and came out of hiding.

"Not my fault they scare me! There slithering, creepy, and slimy! Plus their tongues are sooo weird!" He complained making the others stare at him weirdly. He shivered at the thought of the "evil" snake and started to walk down the stairs.

"He's scared of snakes?! He really need some training then," Tsuna mumbled and silently crept away. Reborns ears perked up and looked back to see a shadow leave the stair case and narrowed his eyes.

"Hey Reborn, you can go him now we got to finish the rest of the school day so you can go," Takahiro said and Reborn looked over at him. He smirked and jumped down into one of his many hiding places.

"I'll wait for your brother I still have to watch him anyways," he said and then closed the door to his hiding place making the others stare in confusion, but just shrugged and walked along.

Tsuna had somehow manage to sneak around and away from the group. He walked back into the classroom and into his seat he sat down, laying his head after the headache of a conversation he had. He thought about what Zero had said and clenched his fingers, "What did you do this time Zero?..." he muttered before class started up again.

* * *

**After School...**

Takahiro was at the gate of the school as if waiting for someone since he kept looking around. He bit his lip and sighed turning around to walk away, but he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned a bit frightened. The other person backed away and looked as the other brunette caught himself on the gate.

"Takahiro! Why are you still here, I thought you would've already left with your friends?" Tsuna sked his younger, hyperventilating, brother. Takahiro looked up and gave out a groan and glared at his older, calmer looking, brother.

"None of your business!" He yelled and looked away mad. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at him and was about to tell him what was wrong when he was stopped by a voice.

"Tsuna-kun!" A girls voice rang out making the two brunettes turn and see the cheerful school idol. Takahiro instantly became lovey dovey, Tsuna freaked out and turn into the dame everyone knew him as.

"Ky-Kyoko-chan! It's such a surprise to see you," he said with a nervous smile as the short haired girl stopped in front of him. She smiled and fiddled with her fingers not noticing Takahiro there.

"Well... You see... There's this new cake shop that just opened up and well..." she started blushing from embarrassment. Tsuna gave a kind smile and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"What about the cake shop?" Tsuna asked as she looked up to his warm brown eyes and stared at them. Takahiro snapped out of his fantasy and saw the two, in his eyes they were being a lovey dovey couple and that pissed him off. In reality, Tsuna was making some bug that had landed on her shoulder leave.

"Ah! Could you go with me and Haru to if? There's this guy there and he kinda freaks us out, also it would be nice to have another person around so... Would you?" she asked making the brunette think about it.

"Sure! We can go... Well not tomorrow... How bout after school the day after tomorrow?" He asked and she nodded. Takahiro glared more as the scene in his eyes showed that he was agreeing on going on a date with her.

"Okay! Its a date," she said happily and then left to go find her friend. Tsuna waved and turned to see his brother fuming behind him and raised an eyebrow. He then saw a small kid brown kid with long shaggy brown hair that was dressed like he was going to the beach.

"Oi Tsuna! Who do you think you are to plan a date-"

"Sorry Takahiro tell me at home! I have to go somewhere, also tell Mama I'm going to be late she'll understand!" He said and ran past Takahiro.

"Oi Tsuna!" He yelled and stopped as he saw the running figure of his brother. Somehow he saw a younger version and then got a pain in his head, he doubled over and grabbed it. Reborn had popped out from a tree and tried to see what was wrong with his student.

"Takahiro what's wrong?! Takahiro!" Ge said as he looked at the boys face. He saw a frightened and scared look with tears coming out. He herd him muttering someting, but it was to much in a hush hush tone to hear. "Ta... Ka... Hi... To?"

"GET AWAY!" He yelled making Reborn back up a bit and saw the brown haired teen look at him more frightened. He sat up and backed up from him, "W-w-what's g-g-go-going o-o-on?" he asked stuttering.

"Takahiro its fine just calm down," Reborn tried to touch the boy, but he only flinched and backed up more. Suddenly a orange light showed up on his forehead and the teen passed out mumbling more words. Reborn caught him before he fell to the ground he looked him over and then to the side seeing no one.

"What the hell happened?..." He muttered helping Takahiro try to get up and dragged his body along. He saw the white rabbit again and felt uneasy, but ignored it to get his student to safety. As soon as Reborn had turned the corner of the gate there was a poof and a loud sigh.

"Man... He can be careless sometimes... I wonder how he saw this coming though?" Zero thought and scratched his head. He looked at the sky and yawned as it turned into night time, "I should really go him, all this running around gots me tired... I wonder what's for dinner?"

CRACK

"I'm a tree..." Zero whispered as he hid behind a tree and looked over to see two tanned women with pink hair. They were looking at the school and then walked towards it, "Ha? What the hell are they doing?" He said and watched them. He raised an eyebrow and got suspicious about the whole thing, he was going to walk but stopped and jumped onto the tree seeing another figure.

"Tch that damn boss! Who does he think he is anyways?! Sending me to check on the tournament before it began... I mean I won't lose anyways!" A white haired man said walking towards the school. Zero blinked and jumped out giving a serious look towards the male and raised an eyebrow following a bit behind.

"I know him..." He muttered as he looked closely at a very familiar assassin he has seen and even herd of before. He looked at his arm and smirked, "So the rumors are true huh? The one known as the Sword Emperor: Superbi Squalo... Well he is part of the Varia, but what did he mean by a tournament?" He said and turned just in time to move from a flying knife.

"Belphego, why did you throw that knife over there?" I child like voice said as it stood on the Gola-Moska's shoulder. A blonde teen looked over at where he threw the knife and saw a bunny there. He raised an eyebrow and chuckled before turning around to see his two comrades before shaking his head.

"Shishishishi~ I must be paranoid or something, I thought I aw someone else here spying on our dear commander... Seems I was wrong," he said and walked away with the two leaving the bunny there to have a small heart attack from the knife.

"Shit, these damn assassin's are better than I expect... I'll come back later maybe I'll bring the sneaky snake with me too," Zero said before hoping out of Namimori school.

* * *

**AHHHH! I finallt got it done DX Anyways sorry for the delay I had school, then fmaily problems, then more school, and other stuff. I might not be able to update as much as I would since I got 2 more weeks of school and boot camp is going to start up for my finals O.O Anyways here is your update and there might be a small delay in the story, Also until I am actually free I won't write down those who follow, Review, Favorite, ect. I will write it when I am done with everything thought don't fret my wonderful readers~**

**Anyways, Thanks for reading and I hope you like it ;3**


	5. Information 1

Okay, since there are 3 OC's in here that help Tsuna and are mentioned _A LOT _I will put up their information before the next chapter... Since it will clear up some confusion and they will have one of the seven flames (except Zero... I wanted to make him a bit different than the others... Like give him one of the Shimon powers... Yea I know... Weird...) anyways I hope this clears up and/or gives information about the three.

Name: Zero

Age: 16

H/C: white

E/C: blue

S/C: pale

Height: 157 cm

Weight: 47 kg

Flame: Glacier (Yeah the Earth Flame type..)

Animal: Rabbit

Personality: Zero can be the jokester type and usually isn't as serious as people would want him to be. Many people refer him to be almost like Byakuran (and when I think about it) you could say he is like that. He can be a very laid back character and has a fetish with candies, lollipops at most, and will usually be seen with some anywhere he goes. When angered he turns serious and doesn't where the teasing smile he is known for, people who had fought him would say that when angered or tempted the temperature get's colder and the mood would become that of a killer.

Name: Tauro Whittson

Age: 17

H/C: black

E/C: dark brown

S/C: dark brown

Height: 190

Weight: 86 kg

Flame: Lightning

Animal: Buffalo

Personality: As mentioned in the story, Tauro is assumed to be a big scary guy one who is seen as a fearless conqueror and a loyal partner... While being a loyal partner he is a bit more different than what people would think. He may have the physical appearance of a fit nineteen year old, but his spirit ad attitude is more of a five year old especially around his "scary" boss. But when it comes down to a fight or protecting those important to him he won't hesitate to go into battle mode and fight to the death.

Name: Liliannna (Lilly) Catalea

Age: 15

H/C: light brown

E/C: hazel

S/C: tan

Height: 152 cm

Weight: 43 kg

Flame: Storm

Animal: King Cobra

Personality: She can be a ditzy and must girl, often loud, hyper, and a hothead. Lilly is, of course, in love with Tsuna and often shows it to the dense boy, or so he may seem. She could be compared to Haru from their alike personalities, except she won't be afraid to bring her fangs out and bit. Like the other two she could go into battle mode any time and poison someone with her sharp nails or needles or simply become the famous spy and get information she wants... for the fun of it.

Sorry it's not an update I am getting to writing the fifth chapter sometime this week so don't worry! I hope you like theses three and if there's anymore confusion PM me or leave a comment bye!㈳2㈴2


End file.
